


Feeling the Pull

by SchrodingersHalfling



Series: there's no ending [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Years of Shadowhunters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e05 Moo Shu To Go, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersHalfling/pseuds/SchrodingersHalfling
Summary: “A Subjugate is essentially a Vampire’s semi-mundane slave. Most Vampire’s don’t feed from living subjects but there are exceptions, of which Camille Belcourt certainly is. They feed a mundane just enough blood to Turn them, but don’t finish the act. The Subjugate becomes absolutely loyal to their Master. It’s likely why Lewis found himself back at the Dumort, he was feeling the pull to Camille.”Fray, who had been holding Simon’s hand, moved to cradle his entire arm to her chest. “How is it cured?” she snarled.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Series: there's no ending [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: 5 Years of Shadowhunters Coda Event





	Feeling the Pull

**Author's Note:**

> could be considered a sequal to The Job if you want

“…What are all these tags?”

Alec turned to Lewis, eyes narrowed. “You can see the runes?” he demanded.

“I don’t know,” Lewis answered. Though clearly he could because he was tracing his fingers over one of the dozens of runes Jocelyn must have etched into the building.

Lewis’ little display jumping the wall had been one thing. For all he knew Lewis could have been able do that anyway. But spontaneously being able to see runes was something else. “When did you get the Sight?” he mused aloud. Ignoring Lewis and Fray’s tangent into their childhood engagement Alec pulled his stele from his pocket and quickly drew a rune in a clear patch of skin on his arm.

His world bust into colour as he curled the final line and the rune activated.

What was left of the Fray’s loft, layered with Shadowhunter runes and Warlock wards, angelic and demonic magic that had melded together over the years, was blinding. The protective magic that had sunk into the bones of the building over the years persisting despite the magical fire Jocelyn or Dorothea must have set to destroy anything that could have been used to track Fray.

Fray herself had the same faint aura as another Shadowhunter, though it was slightly brighter than Alec was expecting. Her completely mundane life until only a few days ago meant she shouldn’t be showing as much magic as a Shadowhunter that had spent most of their life bearing runes.

But Fray’s unexpected brightness wasn’t anywhere near as interesting as Lewis’ aura.

Lewis, as any other mundane, had only a faint aura. Nothing near what any Shadowhunter or Down Worlder had, but an aura none the less. But his was unusual as well. And it was certainly more concerning than Fray’s.

Lewis’ aura was somehow tainted.

Like a petrol slick on bitumen. Parts of Lewis’ aura was sinking into a shining black that reflected twisted rainbows. As disturbingly beautiful as it was, the sight of it left a foul taste on the back of Alec’s throat.

And then Lewis pulled the door of the hinges with one hand.

Even Alec would be hard pressed to do that without a fresh strength rune.

Slashing through the rune with his stele to end its life before it faded out on its own, Alec shoved past Fray and grabbed Lewis, forcing the other man to face him.

“Where were you?” he demanded.

“What? What do you… I don’t…” Lewis babbled as Fray grabbed onto his elbow and yanked, attempting to pull him off Lewis. It was nothing to ignore her efforts.

“Before you came here,” Alec repeated slowly. “Where were you?”

“At home.”

“And before that? Where, Simon,” Alec demanded when Lewis didn’t answer immediately.

“At the Dumort,” Lewis finally stuttered out.

Alec cursed and released Lewis, stepping back and shrugging Fray off him. “Damn it, Lewis. You said she didn’t feed you any blood,” he snarled.

“She didn’t!” Lewis defended.

“What? What is going on?” Fray demanded.

“Not now,” Alec decided. “We’re getting that box and then we’re going straight back to the Institute.”

“Why?” Fray demanded again.

“I’ll explain later,” Alec said, ending the discussion. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Lewis said, when Alec turned back to him he was looking wide-eyed and terrified. “Alec, I swear. I didn’t mean to, I just… I was just walking home and I don’t know, one minute I was on the subway and the next I was _there_. Just standing there, and I couldn’t leave. Not until the scary, hot suit guy made me leave.”

Santiago, Alec assumed.

“I know,” Alec assured Lewis, trying to remain calm. The poor guy was already terrified, and rightly so. And even though Alec was of the opinion that terrified was the right thing for Lewis to be, he wasn’t so much of an asshole to want to terrify him even more. “That’s why we need to get you back to the Institute.”

Grabbing Lewis by the elbow he was only slightly surprised when Lewis stepped in closer to him.

“Lead the way, Fray. Now.”

Alec didn’t care why, but for the first time since she’d bulldozed her way out of her mundane life and into the Shadow World and his Institute, Fray did as she was told and led the way into what remained of her bedroom. 

Moving around the bed she dropped to a knee on the filthy floor, brushing at the ash with a hand until she uncovered most of a floorboard. Prying it up with her fingernails, Fray tossed it aside before carelessly sticking her arm up to the elbow into the uncovered hole.

“I’ve got it,” she cried after a few minutes digging.

“Good,” Alec said grabbing a small backpack and holding it out for her. “Put in here,” he said, sliding the bag over a shoulder after she had buckled the compartment shut.

There was crash outside and Lewis flinched in his hold.

“Let’s go,” Alec ordered, grabbing Fray with his free hand to tug them both with him.

With the sheer amount of people after the cup and Fray it was miracle someone hadn’t found them already. Alec would breathe somewhat easier once he got them both back to the Institute.

His luck continued because they both complied silently and Alec didn’t release either of them until they were back safely inside the Institute.

The moment they were inside, however, all bets came off and Fray was demanding answers again as Lewis clung silently to Alec’s jacket.

“Clary don’t,” Lewis mumbled, grabbing her hand.

“Simon?” Fray asked. “What do you–”

“It’s not his fault, Clary. I’m the one that screwed up.”

“No, you’re not.” Alec corrected, rolling his eyes when both of them looked at him in surprise.

Leading them through the Institute into the infirmary, Alec signalled for one of the medics and headed straight to one of the private rooms. Alec leant against a wall, facing the wall and gestured Lewis towards the bed where he quietly sat, pulling Fray down next to him.

It was Boneflower that followed them in, closing the door behind himself as he asked Alec flatly, “Who’s the patient and what’s wrong with them?”

“Lewis,” Alec said, nodding at him for Boneflower’s sake. “I’m pretty sure he’s on his way to becoming a Subjugate.”

Boneflower winced and immediately pulled out a stele while Fray spoke up.

“What’s a subjugate and what do you mean Simon’s becoming one.”

Alec sighed and sat down in one of the empty seats. “A Subjugate is essentially a Vampire’s semi-mundane slave. Most Vampire’s don’t feed from living subjects but there are exceptions, of which Camille Belcourt certainly is, do. They feed a mundane just enough blood to Turn them, but don’t finish the act. Killing them,” he added when it looked like one of them was going to ask how. “The Subjugate becomes absolutely loyal to their Master. It’s likely why Lewis found himself back at the Dumort, he was feeling the pull to Camille.”

Fray, who had been holding Simon’s hand, moved to clutch his entire arm to her chest.

“I would guess Camille managed to give you enough of her blood to begin the process. You saw the way he jumped the wall, the way he opened the door. One of the signs of a Subjugate is exhibiting the enhanced abilities of a Vampire.”

“How is it cured?” Fray snarled.

Alec wouldn’t admit it even under threat of having his runes stripped, but he was impressed by the way she narrowed in on the thing that was most important right now.

“Time,” Boneflower informed before Alec could. “You’re right Lightwood, he’s definitely being effected. A Warlock could maybe help, but the only real cure is Holy Water and time. I’ll have someone send in a pitcher while I get a room ready,” he said before leaving.

“Thank you,” Alec nodded.

When the door shut again Fray and Lewis were both looking at him worriedly.

“You’ll be fine if you don’t leave,” Alec reassured.

“What?”

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes.

“The effects lessen over time but expelling the blood helps expedite the process. It won’t be pleasant but after a few days, a week at the most because Camille probably didn’t have you long enough for it to be worse, you should be fine.”

There was knock at the door and Alec opened it, accepting the jug of water and metal glass from the runner.

Closing the door to give Lewis some privacy, Alec poured a glass of the Holy Water and set the jug down, grabbing a waste bag from one of the drawers. He handed the glass to Lewis, ordering him to, “Drink.”

Lewis took the glass, glancing suspiciously at the Holy Water before looking up to Alec. Alec nodded, and Lewis raised the glass, draining it in one go.

It was only seconds before his entire body convulsed and he lurched out of Fray’s hands, Alec was quick to hold the sick bag he’d grabbed in Lewis’ face just seconds before he started throwing up.

It was minutes before Lewis sat up, spitting one last time into the bag, before he sagged against Fray who was rubbing his back. Alec stood from his crouch at Simon’s feet to toss the bag and get a fresh one, just in case.

Simon grabbed weakly at his wrist as Alec passed by him.

“Thank you, Alec,” he rasped.

“I already told you, Lewis; it’s my job.”

“No,” Fray denied firmly, tightening her jaw and lifting her chin at him when he raised an eyebrow at him. “No, Simon’s right. It might be your job, but it shouldn’t be thankless. You saved him from Camille and the Vampires, you saved both of us from whoever it was back at the loft. Thank you, Alec.”

It was more than he’d gotten from his siblings, a bitter part of Alec couldn’t help but think.

Aloud he said, “You can thank me by doing what you’re told and not running off. By leaving the search for your mother and the Mortal Cup to people who are properly trained and know what they are doing.”


End file.
